1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatus for CPUs, and particularly to a mounting apparatus for readily and securely installing or removing a CPU to or from a socket.
2. General Background
Conventionally, a central processing unit (CPU) is inserted into a socket connector directly. Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, a socket 12′ of an Intel Pentium 5 CPU 13′ is mounted on a motherboard 1′. The socket 12′ includes a plurality of pins 120′ and two slots 121′, 123′ in two sides thereof for readily mounting the CPU 13′. The CPU 13′ has a plurality of pads 130′ corresponding to the pins 120′ of the socket 12′. During installation, the CPU 13′ is inserted into the socket 12′ straightly. The CPU pads 130′ engage with the mating socket pins 120′. However, some of the pins 120′ are often damaged or bent when too much force is applied thereon or the force is inequality during forced manipulation. The damaged or bent pins can not connect with the pads 130′ whereby a loose electrical connection is arisen. Moreover, it is rather inconvenient and laborious to insert the CPU into the socket by handwork.
What is needed is to provide a mounting apparatus which readily and securely attaches or removes a CPU to or from a socket.